Leeting Go or Coming Back
by naranari II
Summary: Hanya ada dua pilihan: tinggalkan atau kembali. BTS. Jimin-Yoongi. Minyoon. [Repost]


**Letting Go**

.

.

[I endlessy hold onto you; but I need to let you go; I have nothing that I couldn't do for you; but you'll only be happy if I'm not here]

* * *

Kim Namjoon menuang satu buah gula batu ke dalam cangkir kopinya, menyerngit ketika sedikit cipratan airnya mengenai tangan dan lengan kemejanya. Setelah itu dia segera menuju sofa di ruang tengah yang sudah duduk Min Yoongi di sana. Namjoon mengambil tempat di sofa tunggal, menyesap kopinya dengan beradab.

"Jadi, kau putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Huum," Yoongi mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas, menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. "Seminggu yang lalu."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa bisa putus?"

"Kami pacaran, putus adalah resikonya."

Namjoon mengangguk dan menyesap lagi kopinya, "Terserah," jawabnya.

"Jimin bilang dia sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapiku." Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, "Entah sabar dalam hal apa, aku tidak tahu. Jimin itu tidak jelas sekali."

Setelah menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja, Namjoon mulai memerhatikan penuh pada sahabatnya. Dia menopangkan dagu pada tangannya. Cara Namjoon melakukannya sangat alami dan _gentle_ , berbeda dengan Yoongi yang cuek dan santai. "Orang yang kaubilang tidak jelas sama dengan orang yang kau cintai sampai sekarang." Yoongi mengangguk, _benar_ , dia memang masih mencintai mantan pacanya itu. _Namjoon memang benar_. "Delapan tahun dan kami berakhir begitu saja seminggu yang lalu." Kalimat Yoongi seperti dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon tetap dalam posisinya menunggu Yoongi untuk melanjutkan cerita, karena bagaimanapun dia tahu; sahabatnya sedang butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan patahan hatinya. Yang sedang ditunggu menghembuskan nafas, dia harus mengobrolkan ini semua. Berat juga jika ditanggung sendirian, kalaupun Namjoon tidak bisa memberi tanggapan, setidaknya dia sudah _mendengarkan_. Setelah tiga menit berlalu dengan hampa akhirnya Yoongi mulai berbicara. "Jimin tidak pernah mendengarkanku, dia selalu menolak jika kuberi saran. Selalu seperti itu. Mengeluhkan masalahnya padaku yang sebenarnya sangat sepele. Menyalahkanku jika aku tidak memberikan solusi padanya, sedangkan dia, ya, seperti yang kubilang. Tidak mau kuberi saran. Aku nyaris gila. Mungkin sudah gila karena tetap saja mendengarkan keluhannya. Kau tahu, jika telingaku bisa berbicara mungkin dia sudah berteriak minta dilepas. Saking panasnya."

Suara tertawa membahana terdengar di seluruh ruangan apartemen itu. Namjoon benar-benar tertawa seperti orang gila, padahal Yoongi tidak sedang melawak. Sempat tersinggung karena curahan hatinya malah ditertawakan. Tapi dengan suara tawa Namjoon bibir Yoongi sedikit terangkat. Dia juga ikut tertawa; menertawakan dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. "Oke- oke," Namjoon mengelap air matanya yang sedikit keluar, "Jadi kalian putus hanya karena _itu_?"

"Banyak hal," jawab Yoongi cepat, " _Itu_ salah satunya."

"Kalian terlalu sempurna sejak awal makanya tidak berakhir bahagia." Yoongi menyerngit, "Maksudmu?" Namjoon kembali ke posisi semula, mengangkat lagi cangkir kopinya. "Maksudku, Jimin dan Yoongi itu pasangan yang sempurna, hampir tidak ada cela dalam hubungan kalian. Tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar dan dalam keadaan selalu baik-baik saja. Aku sering mendengar, banyak pasangan lain yang iri dengan kemesraan kalian. Maka dari itu kalian tidak bisa berakhir bahagia."

"Namjoon aku tetap tidak mengerti. Dan, bukannya kami tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar. Hanya saja kami yang selalu menutupinya."

"Tidak. Hanya _kau_ yang berusaha menutupinya." Yoongi diam mendadak. _Hanya kau yang berusaha menutupinya_. Dia tersenyum miris sekali lagi, membenarkan kata-kata Namjoon. Kenapa Yoongi jadi merasa Namjoon sedang membaca pikirannya? Semua benar dan Yoongi tidak bisa mengelak. Dan Yoongi baru menyadari dia memakai ganti _kami_ untuk menyebut dirinya dan Jimin; padahal mereka sudah menjadi mantan. Yoongi mengibaskan tangan, "Sudah jangan dibahas lagi."

" _Kekeke_ , kau jadi ingat mantan, ya?"Yoongi tidak menjawab, dia langsung meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terkikik di ruang tengah. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa kosong setelah bercerita pada Namjoon. Lega sekali rasanya walaupun Namjoon lebih banyak menertawakan dirinya. Tapi, kekosongan hatinya malah membuat dia jadi teringat pada Jimin. Rasa rindunya pada pria bermata lucu itu muncul; Yoongi menggelengkan kepalan. "Enyah kau dari pikiranku!" rutuknya.

Yoongi memasuki kamarnya yang selalu rapi dan beraroma pewangi ruangan. Seprai ranjangnya selalu diganti setiap hari, memberikan rasa nyaman saat Yoongi berbaring di atasnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya disudut ruangan tepat menghadap balkon kamar dan juga pemandangan luar yang menghadap langsung pada Sungai Han. Apartemen Yoongi berada di Gangnam. Lalu dia menyalakan _tape_ nya dan terdengar alunan musik _Jazz_ yang mendamaikan telinga. Saat jenuh atau stres karena pekerjaan dan hal lainnya, Yoongi suka sekali duduk di sini. Mendengarkan _Jazz_ sambil melihat pemandangan seperti mengisi kembali tenaganya yang terkuras. Menenangkan jiwanya dan mendamaikan pikirannya yang _semrawut_.

Ketika dia bertengkar dengan Jimin—dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, tempat ini adalah favoritnya untuk mencurahkan semua beban. Dia menuangkannya dalam sebuah cerita atau lagu, atau apapun yang bisa dia kerjakan. Yoongi tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar, terlalu cuek menjadi manusia, tapi sungguh peka dengan sekitar. Tidak mempunyai banyak teman karena terlalu menutup diri; Yoongi dikenal karena aura tidak bersahabatnya. Tapi, dari semua kekurangan yang dia miliki, masih ada perasaan sayang dan cinta yang dia miliki. Dan itu semua untuk Jimin. Dulu…

Setelah puas dengan pemandangan dan musik yang menenangkan pikirannya, Yoongi beranjak dari tempat favorit itu. Mengambil tas kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Kalau dipikir seminggu ini Yoongi tidak keluar dari apartemennya. Cuaca hari ini cukup bagus untuk memerahkan kulitnya kembali. Namjoon sempat mengira Yoongi sudah menjadi mayat tadi saat berkunjung karena menemukan dirinya dan kulitnya pucatnya yang semakin menjadi. Begitu keluar kamar Yoongi melihat Namjoon masih berada di ruang tengah dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya. Namjoon juga melihat Yoongi, memberi isyarat 'mau kemana' dari bibirnya tanpa suara. Yoongi hanya menunjuk arah pintu dan dengan anggukan Namjoon, dia pergi meninggalkan apartemennya yang nyaman.

Yoongi tidak mempunyai ide kemana dia akan pergi, hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja. Gangnam selalu ramai dan tidak pernah _tidur_. Para pejalan kaki hilir mudik dengan berbagai ras yang mereka bawa. Yoongi sangat suka dengan keramaian Gangnam dan juga kemewahan yang dimilikinya. Terlalu berlebihan memang jika dilihat dari gaya hidup Yoongi, tapi memang sudah menjadi impiannya dari kecil untuk tinggal dan memiliki apartemen mewah di Gangnam. Yoongi berhenti berjalan ketika tepat di depan _COEX Mall_ yang mewah. Banyak sekali pengunjung hari ini, Yoongi tidak menyesal memutuskan keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Lalu tiba-tiba ingatan itu menghantamnya kembali. Saat dimana untuk yang pertama kali Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu.

* * *

Saat itu musim dingin sudah memasuki wilayah Gangnam dan sekitarnya. Yoongi harus rela tubuh kecilnya tertimbun beberapa lapis baju dan mantel. Karena dia tidak suka dengan dingin karena akan membuatnya menggigil dan kulitnya semakin memucat. Kesialan menimpanya saat itu, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang Chaebol yang mengakibatkan kopi yang sedang dia pegang tumpah di atas jas mahal yang dikenakan Chaebol itu. Karena malas berurusan dengan orang super kaya yang mulutnya tidak bisa dijejalkan dengan lembaran dolar, karena mereka yakin dolar mereka lebih bernilai daripada yang dimiliki Yoongi, akhirnya Yoongi berinisiatif untuk menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya itu.

Satu setelan jas yang paling mahal dia belikan untuk si Chaebol mata duitan itu. Sialnya lagi, tanpa perasaan bersalah—karena orang kaya memang tidak punya perasaan—si Chaebol mengatakan dia mampu membeli sepuluh setel lagi jas yang dibeli Yoongi. Bahkan yang lebih mahal. Yoongi meninggalkan Chaebol itu yang masih membanggakan hartanya yang tumpah ruah dan membuatnya muak ingin muntah pelangi. Dari awal pun Yoongi memang tidak suka dengan orang sombong yang hanya membanggakan apa yang dia punya tanpa usaha. Si Chaebol mata duitan itu pasti hanya membanggakan harta milik keluarganya saja yang sudah banyak, bahkan Yoongi yakin orang itu tidak memiliki harta sendiri. Cih,

"Kau berani sekali menantang Chaebol." Suara itu masuk saja ke pendengaran Yoongi tanpa permisi. Alunan suaranya indah dan damai, ada sedikit aksen geli ketika dia berbicara. Mungkin orang itu setengah tertawa saat berkata. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan matanya menatap pada mata indah seorang pria di depannya. Hangat menjalar dari ujung kakinya terus naik hingga ke tangannya dan terus naik sampai pada wajahnya. Cuaca dingin yang sempat membuat Yoongi jengkel kini tidak terasa. Tubuh Yoongi membeku tapi dengan kehangatan.

Pria itu mengenakan mantel yang trendi berwarna mocca hingga lututnya. Adidas Superstar warna putih, skinny jeans membalut kakinya dengan sangat pas dan sebuah kaus hangat berada dalam mantel mocca itu. Dia mengenakan Rayban hitam yang menambah tampilan modisnya. Untuk sesaat Yoongi berpikir dia seorang Idol. Tapi Idol tidak akan berkeliaran di luar tanpa penyamaran yang ekstrim. Pria itu membuka Raybannya dan tersenyum; matanya menyipit alami saat dia tersenyum.

"Biasanya orang-orang menjauhkan diri mereka dari orang kaya. Tapi kau," pria itu menunjuk Yoongi, "Sepertinya tidak begitu."

"Apa urusanmu?" _Ah, pria manis dan perkataan judesnya_. Inilah yang membuat orang-orang enggan ngobrol dengan dia. Tapi bukannya tersinggung pria itu malah berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi. "Urusanku? Tidak ada." Dia menghembuskan nafas; uap keluar dari mulutnya dan melihat ke sekeliling. _Wangi mint,_ bahkan dari jarak lima meter Yoongi masih bisa menciumnya. "Aku memang tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu, tapi aku ada urusan dengan si orang kaya tadi."

Yoongi menyerngit judes sekali, "Lalu?" _Ah, lagi-lagi judes_. "Namaku Park Jimin. Salam kenal, ya." Masa bodoh! Yoongi tidak peduli dengan nama pria modis itu. Atau pria modus? " Kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, bisakah aku pergi?" Dan tanpa menanti jawaban Jimin, Yoongi langsung berbalik badan. Tapi Jimin lebih cepat untuk menahan pergerekan Yoongi. "Hey, aku punya urusan denganmu sekarang. Karena aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, maukah kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"

"Tidak."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu." Kejadiannya sungguh cepat dan tanpa disadari Yoongi, pria itu mengambil tas, atau merampas lebih tepatnya, dari tangan Yoongi dan berlari menjauh. Begitu sadar Yoongi segera berteriak dan mengejarnya. Mereka berakhir di kantor polisi dengan wajah Jimin yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan dari Yoongi. Laporan Yoongi ditolak oleh petugas kepolisian karena semua itu hanya salah paham. Setelah satu jam pemeriksaan mereka keluar dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Yoongi cemberut dan Jimin yang cengengesan. "Kalau ingin tahu namaku haruskah kau mengambil tas dan dompetku?" Perasaan kesal masih menaungi Yoongi. Jimin tertawa dan melangkah perlahan, diikuti oleh Yoongi di belakangnya. "Kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan tahu namamu."

* * *

Yoongi tersenyum lagi dengan guratan kesedihan. Mengingat kenangan pertama saat bertemu Jimin. Dia terpesona dengan Jimin pada pandangan pertama, tapi tidak begitu mahir untuk urusan kesan pertama. Musim dingin sembilan tahun yang lalu di tempat yang sama, saat itu. Kalau saja Yoongi tidak menimpali Jimin, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih. Penyesalan itu datang lagi bukan karena pertemuannya dengan Jimin. Yoongi menyesal karena kebahagiaan itu hanya berjalan delapan tahun, sesingkat ini. Meski sering bertengkar tapi Yoongi akui dia sangat mencintai Jimin. Karena cintanya itulah dia bertahan hingga delapan tahun ini, mungkin juga bodoh karena kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Teringat ucapan Namjoon tadi, dia masih mencintai Jimin hingga sekarang. Bahkan setelah semua perlakuan Jimin padanya yang membuatnya sakit hati; dia masih mencintai Jimin. Seperti keledai bodoh yang selalu jatuh pada luang yang sama. Sebesar itukah kekuatan cinta hingga membuat manusia tidak lebih pintar dari keledai.

Harusnya Yoongi tidak keluar jika dengan melihat mal ini saja sudah membuatnya terbawa perasaan pada kenangannya pada Jimin. "Hebat sekali Jimin itu. Dan sangat berengsek!" Yoongi mendongak untuk menghalau air mata yang akan terjun dari pelupuknya. Kenapa dia lemah sekali seperti perempuan; tidak bisa lelah, tidak bisa kedinginan dan tidak bisa menahan tangis.

* * *

"Ada apa kemari? Apartemen pacarmu kan dekat dari sini,"

"Aku putus dengannya,"

Taehyung yang ingin mengambil gelas tinggi di lemari menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menoleh pada Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya; dengan sedih."Oh," jawabnya, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Taehyung kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, setelah mengambil dua gelas tinggi dia kemudian mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari lemari penyimpanan yang juga ada di dapur. "Sejak kapan? Kenapa kalian putus?"

Jimin mengambil botol _wine_ menuangnya pada dua gelas itu, "Seminggu yang lalu dan banyak faktor." Taehyung mengangguk, "Tepat seperti perkiraanku. Kalian terlalu baik-baik saja hingga aku curiga kalau tidak ada cinta diantara kalian."

"Bukannya kami baik-baik saja, _bro_. Kalian saja yang tidak pernah melihat kami bertengkar."

"Ya, karena kalian selalu memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan kami."

Jimin mendecih, mengambil gelas tingginya dan meminum wine hanya dalam satu teguk. Kerja otaknya seminggu ini benar-benar kacau; rusak, tidak pada tempatnya. Beberapa kali dia hampir mati tertabrak atau ditabrak saat mengendara, beberapa kali hampir terbunuh karena menegak bergelas-gelas alkohol; hidup dengan kekonyolan. Bayang-bayang wajah rupawan Yoongi selalu melintas dalam benaknya bahkan suara serak khasnya masih bisa Jimin dengar. Pengaruh Yoongi sangat besar baginya, maka dari itu dia mengambil cuti di kantornya untuk tiga hari ke depan. Dia sudah punya ide untuk mengunjungi keluarganya di Busan dan menginap di sana hingga masa cutinya habis. Sebenarnya Jimin hanya ingin berusaha melupakan Yoongi dari pikirannya.

 _Tapi, tidak dari hatinya_.

"Aku yang salah, Tae." Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, "Aku terlalu banyak menyakiti Yoongi tapi dia selalu saja memaafkan aku. Setiap kali dia memaafkanku, ada rasa benci dan juga kecewa dalam hatiku. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu baik hatinya? Kenapa ada orang yang selalu menyakiti hatinya yang baik itu? Dan, kenapa orangnya harus aku? Aku benci diriku yang menyakiti Yoongi, tapi terlalu kecewa pada Yoongi karena dia tidak pernah menyalahkanku. Lebih baik Yoongi ngamuk dan menyerangku ketika hatinya tersakiti dari pada tersenyum dan memelukku, dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Aku jadi terlihat sangat jahat saat bersamanya."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Yoongi, gitu?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin menggeleng sangat frustasi, wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan marah dan kesedihan. "Aku tidak menyalahkan Yoongi, hanya saja… Aku hanya ingin Yoongi memperlihatkan perasaannya padaku; termasuk saat dia sakit hati. Agar aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya; agar aku tidak menyakiti hatinya lagi."

Taehyung menaruh gelas tingginya di atas meja, "Tapi kau mengulanginya lagi?" Jimin mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada tangannya menaruh semua beban yang memberatkannya. Ternyata dia tidak bisa tanpa Yoongi, apalagi melenyapkan bayangannya. "Kau masih mencintainya?" Jimin mengangkat kepala matanya menjurus ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. " _Aku masih sangat mencintainya_ ,"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus putus jika masih mencintai Yoongi?"

"Karena _harus_ kulakukan."

Taehyung melipat tangan di dadanya dan matanya terfokus pada Jimin, persis seperti seorang pskiater yang sedang mengobati pasiennya. Oh, Taehyung memang sedang mengobati pasiennya, dan itu sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati. "Coba jelaskan padaku, _bro_. Kau terlalu bertele-tele." Hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut Jimin terdengar seperti sebuah kekalahan. "Aku tidak akan menahan Yoongi untuk disisiku lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya selain menyakiti hatinya, jadi aku berjuang untuk membuatnya _keluar_. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bahagia dan bisa tersenyum lagi. Tanpaku yang selalu menyakitinya; aku hanya ingin Yoongi bahagia."

* * *

Aku tahu kita tidak bisa lagi berharap untuk akhir yang bahagia.

Seperti tanah yang mengeras setelah hujan.

Sakit hanya sementara.

Suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia.

Itulah cinta yang layak kau dapatkan.

Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Min Yoongi." Segelas kopi harum terjulur di depan wajahnya. Yoongi mendongak dan menemukan Jimin dengan wajah senyum yang sangat Yoongi sukai. Dengan senyum pula Yoongi menerima gelas kopi dari tangan Jimin. "Terima kasih," Jimin mengangguk dan duduk di depan Yoongi. Mereka sedang berada di taman pusat kota, Yoongi dikelilingi oleh banyak kertas yang menumpuk sebagai kerjaannya. "Minum dulu baru kerja lagi." Jimin mengambil kertas di tangan Yoongi dan menaruhnya. Yoongi tersenyum geli kemudian meminum kopi yang diberikan Jimin. Dia bukan pecinta kopi tapi Yoongi suka meminum kopi disaat tertentu, seperti sekarang misalnya.

Jimin memerhatikan setiap pergerakan Yoongi sekecil apapun itu. Dia sangat suka dengan gestur tubuh Yoongi; sangat alami dan _menggairahkan_. Untuk yang terakhir Jimin sangat menyukainya. Dari seluruh hal yang Jimin sukai dari Yoongi bibirnya adalah yang nomor satu. Benda kecil itu akan menukik tajam dengan cara yang menarik saat pemiliknya dalam mode judes andalannya. Dan akan melengkung indah saat bahagia dan tertawa hingga membuat Jimin kepayang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyesap benda itu. _Menodainya_ dengan bibir berengsek tapi seksi yang dia miliki. Ah! Lagi-lagi berpikiran jorok. Jimin menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" tanya Yoongi. Dengan polos dia mengusap permukaan wajahnya dan tidak mendapati hal yang aneh. Jimin tertawa lagi merasa gemas ingin membawa Yoongi pulang ke rumahnya. "Wajahmu baik-baik saja dan tetap cantik." Yoongi mencebik, "Aku tidak cantik! Sudah berapa kali kubilang."

"Hahaha… sayangnya, kau memang cantik."

"Terserah."

"Hey," Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi yang hendak bangun. "Kau marah, hm?" tapi Yoongi tidak menjawab dan malah memasang wajah ngambek andalannya. Jimin jadi gemas berkali lipat padanya dan semakin ingin membawa pulang Yoongi untuk dia kurung bersamanya selamanya. "Baiklah, baiklah." Kata Jimin dengan nada mengalah seraya mengangkat tangannya, "Kau tidak cantik. Dan maafkan aku." Yoongi masih bertahan dalam mode diamnya tapi dalam hati dia terkikik geli melihat raut Jimin yang cemas dan takut. Yoongi sangat suka menggoda Jimin seperti ini; dia terlihat seperti bocah yang ketahuan minum es dihari hujan. _Menggemaskan_.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu-" Jimin sudah tersenyum bahagia, "-tapi dengan syarat," kemudian memasang wajah datar. "Kenapa harus ada syaratnya?"

"Kenapa kau protes? Yang salah di sini siapa?" oh, Jimin paham. Permainan Yoongi. Sama seperti seorang gadis yang sedang ngambek dengan pacarnya. Jimin mengalah lagi demi Yoongi dan demi perasaannya. "Kau mau apa?" Wajah Yoongi berbinar bahagia adalah hal yang juga Jimin sukai. "Yeay! Belikan aku es krim!"

Jimin tidak pernah tahu kalau Yoongi bisa begini menggemaskan saat makan es krim. Hey, mana ada pria berusia 23 tahun yang masih _belepotan_ saat memakan es krim? Kecuali Min Yoongi. Tapi pria yang 'masih belepotan saat makan es krim' itu tidak terganggu dan masih asik dengan _ice cream cone vanilla_ di tangannya. Tangan Jimin tanpa sadar terulur ke wajah Yoongi dan berhenti tepat dibibirnya. Waktu seolah berhenti sedetik begitu juga dengan pergerakan Yoongi. Sentuhan Jimin memberikan efek yang sangat jelas pada sistem kerja tubuhnya. Otak Yoongi _macet_ tidak berfungsi begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Hanya matanya saja yang masih bisa bekerja. Maniknya menangkap pahatan wajah Jimin yang sempurna dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mendesirkan pembuluh darahnya hingga dia merinding. Oh, ada satu lagi bagian tubuhnya yang masih bekerja; jantungnya. Berdetak tidak karuan membuat dadanya sakit.

Jimin melepaskan tangannya, saat itu juga seluruh sistem kerja tubuh Yoongi berfungsi lagi. Tapi hanya tiga detik karena setelah itu Yoongi serasa mati. Saat bibir tebal Jimin menyalami bibirnya yang tipis, perpaduan yang pas. Mata Yoongi membelalak karena tidak siap untuk semua ini. Sialnya, Yoongi menikmati permainan bibir Jimin yang memabukkan. Es krim ditangannya jatuh mengenaskan di atas tanah; tidak terpedulikan. Saat tangan Jimin merengkuh pinggang kecilnya; Yoongi akhirnya menyerah.

* * *

Jimin melihat kursi taman yang ia dan Yoongi duduki delapan tahun silam dari kejauhan dengan sedih. Tempat ini menjadi bersejarah bagi mereka berdua saat itu. Jika sedang kencan dan tidak tahu harus kemana, mereka akan menuju taman ini. Duduk berdua di bawah pohon, saling bersandar dan berbagi kisah; cinta. Saling mengejek dan menggoda, dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Jimin tersenyum mengenang semuanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya—semejak putus menghembuskan nafas jadi hobi terbarunya, melihat sekali lagi pada kursi taman itu kemudian melangkah perlahan. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya Jimin ke tempat ini. Dia akan memulai hidupnya dari awal tanpa Yoongi; persis seperti apa yang dimintanya.

* * *

Saat senja lembayung Yoongi sudah menghabiskan es krimnya. Dia senang karena es krimya tidak terjatuh lagi seperti terakhir kali dia memakannya, di sini, di taman pusat kota. Tempat yang sama seperti delapan tahun lalu. Ciuman mereka dan juga awal dari hubungan cinta yang mereka jalin. Yoongi mengenang itu semua dengan tersenyum. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya dia akan mengenang kembali saat-saat bersama Jimin karena setelahnya Yoongi akan memulai hidup barunya; persis seperti apa yang Jimin minta.

Yoongi tidak mau terbawa suasana maka dari itu dia segera beranjak dari sana, tanpa menoleh lagi. Cuaca seperti ini harusnya dinikmati dengan perasaan bahagia; tapi Yoongi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena seindah apapun pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh taman ini yang terlihat oleh Yoongi hanya _abu-abu_ dan hatinya yang retak hancur. _Cih, menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia_. Klise sekali. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menemukan orang yang akan membuatnya bahagia jika kebahagiaannya saja sudah dibawa pergi oleh Jimin. Bukankah Jimin egois dan kejam?

Dan permainan Tuhan dalam kehidupan kadang memang lucu. Sekali lagi, Yoongi bertemu tatap dengan Jimin di tempat ini. Mata mereka saling menemukan seperti sudah terikat satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Jimin dan tidak ada yang berubah dari Yoongi. Hanya saja jarak kini terbentang di antara mereka; dan mereka menyadari sendiri.

Keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi dirasakan oleh Jimin dengan begitu kuat. Dia merindukan mantan kekasihnya yang sangat judes itu. seminggu tanpanya dan hasilnya Jimin sungguh kacau, dan ia ingin meminta _pertanggungjawaban_ dari si penyebab kacau dirinya. Jimin melangkah dengan pasti mendekat pada Yoongi. _Peduli setan_ dengan semua yang telah terjadi seminggu kebelakang, yang dia butuhkan hanya pelukan Yoongi.

Jarak itu sudah dilewati Jimin dengan keyakinan, Yoongi melihatnya dalam keadaan sadar tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukan karena Yoongi tidak ingin melewatinya, dia hanya ingin Jimin yang datang kembali padanya. Jimin yang pergi dan Jimin juga yang seharusnya datang kembali. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya; mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyambut Jimin. _Tiga, dua, sat—_

Grep.

Pelukannya masih sama, harumnya masih sama, perasaannya masih sama, dan orangnya masih sama. Yoongi tidak pernah senyaman ini bahkan ranjang di apartemen mewahnya kalah nyaman dengan pelukan Jimin. Jadi beginikah akhirnya? Mereka kembali bersama lagi? Jawabannya ya. Tanpa kata pun mereka mengerti; bahwa semuanya akan kembali pada tempatnya. Jimin akan kembali pada Yoongi sejauh apapun dia pergi. Dan Yoongi akan selalu menerima Jimin walau hatinya akan teriris kembali.

"Karena kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama lagi."

Untuk saat ini biarkan Yoongi mempercayai omongan Jimin. Karena yang dia butuhkan hanya Jimin untuk selalu disisinya. Mata Yoongi melihat pemandangan di taman, kali ini semuanya indah dan _berbunga_. Seperti indahnya senyuman Yoongi dalam pelukan Jimin.

 **The end**

* * *

Inspired by Day6 – Letting Go

Kemarin sempat 'terhapus' jadi aku memposting ulang cerita ini lagi.

©naranari


End file.
